Network security devices may protect computer networks from unwanted traffic. For example, a security appliance may identify malicious content in a data packet stream and take remedial action when malicious content is identified. Flow control is the process of managing the rate of data transmission between nodes to optimize data flow, such as by preventing faster senders from overwhelming slower receivers.